


Baby it is cold outside

by twijfelaar



Category: The Lost Legacy, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, They get caught in a snowstorm, chloe has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: The partnership with Nadine gets easier with time. It happens sooner than expected and by adventure number 3 Chloe knows some of Nadine’s tells. There aren’t many, Nadine probably knows how to suppress them but there is one Chloe knows to watch for. Chloe knows that when Nadine starts to clench her fist, she is tired and trying to stay alert. Chloe also knows she needs the one to call it a night because Nadine would never say she was tired, hurt or in any other way unable to keep moving.





	Baby it is cold outside

The partnership with Nadine gets easier with time. It happens sooner than expected and by adventure number 3 Chloe knows some of Nadine’s tells. There aren’t many, Nadine probably knows how to suppress them but there is one Chloe knows to watch for. Chloe knows that when Nadine starts to clench her fist, she is tired and trying to stay alert. Chloe also knows she needs the one to call it a night because Nadine would never say she was tired, hurt or in any other way unable to keep moving. 

They are moving at a slow pace, not having run into any other people for 2 days Chloe is easing the grip on her gun. Nadine on the other hand, never does. Always alert, always ready for a fight. Chloe wishes she could stay that focused all the time. 

They are in the middle of an old town somewhere in eastern Europe, Chloe has already forgotten which borders they have crossed and the cold of the night is setting in. Nadine has been on high alert ever since they moved towards some sort of civilization but the town they came across is abandoned. Chloe is looking forward to sleep in a place that has 4 walls and some sort of roof. 

Nadine is clenching her fist and Chloe does not want to move further tonight, if they can crash in an old house she will.

“Let’s make camp here. I am tired, I am cold, I want to sleep.”

Nadine looks at Chloe and her gaze softens, caring.

“Alright. Let’s find a house we can use for shelter.”

They find a small house, one of the rooms is big enough for the 2 of them, just barely but it is good enough. Especially since autumn is hitting and temperatures have not been pleasant during the night. Nadine is in the corner making a fire, there is a hole in the roof which the smoke can escape from. Chloe is looking at her while setting up their sleeping arrangements. Especially during the cold but even before that they have been putting their sleeping gear closer together. Ending their days with hushed whispers about adventures, missions the other doesn’t know about.

Sometimes when they are both especially tired they will talk about family. About their mothers and how they dealt with their fathers. Chloe’s family is small, her father becoming so isolated, his family cut him off and in extension her. Her mother’s side is not that big so when Nadine starts talking about all her cousins, aunts and uncles Chloe can listen for hours. See a Nadine not many have seen. She carries pictures of her family these days, Chloe feels like she met them all.

“What are you thinking about?”

The fire is going strong and Chloe has been lost in daydreams, again. Nadine is looking at her, her cheeks becoming darker from the heat of the flames her breath not longer foggy and she is taking of her winter gear. Chloe swallows, it has been going around her mind for a few days now. The feeling of falling in love and moments like this only make it so much clearer.

“Just stuff.”

“Really?”

Nadine is grinning now, an raised eyebrow and a smug smile on her face. Like she knows how Chloe feels when they are being like this. Chloe rolls her eyes, not ready yet to speak her thoughts out loud. She has been burned too many times.

“Yep, really. How long is that fire going to last?”

“Probably be out before morning, but we will have to do with what we got. I am too tired to stay awake and keep watch.”

Chloe can feel the heat of the flames spread across the room and starts taking of her winter gear as well.

“The big bad buff Nadine Ross, tired? Who are you and what have you done to my friend?”

Nadine laughs and moves away from the fire and kicks her shoes off before sitting cross legged on her sleeping bag.

“Buff? Really?”

Chloe could stop now, end it with a non threatening joke, but the heat and the four walls and a roof have made her cocky. She teasingly squeezes Nadine’s bicep through the long sleeve shirt and winks.

“Well it is the truth.”

Nadine doesn’t move away, doesn’t make a snarky comment and Chloe considers it a win. The moment disappears and Nadine moves a bit away to get ready for the night. Chloe does the same, but keeps an eye on Nadine. It makes her feel safe.

Nadine wraps her hair, every night no matter where they are. Chloe likes watching the routine, it doesn’t change and Chloe knows it is something Nadine craves. It is a bit of normalcy in her life as it is now. Probably one of the only things that stayed the same when she switched jobs. Chloe takes off her jacket but keeps her clothes on. It is going to be a cold night and they will need to bundle up. Without any further conversation they both lay down and close their eyes.

“Goodnight Chloe.”

“Goodnight Nadine.”

Sleep overtakes Chloe in a few seconds and she safely falls asleep.

Chloe wakes up when the cold is starting to set in her bones. There is a wind howling outside and the fire has gone out. There is a light snow fall coming in through the roof. Chloe sits up quick, still wrapped in the cocoon of her sleeping bag but the temperature has dropped rapidly in the few hours they have been sleeping. Chloe kicks Nadine, trying to get her to wake up.

“I am already awake. No need to do that.”

Nadine turns around and Chloe can see Nadine actually visible shivering and trying to stop her jaws from clacking.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

How long has Nadine been lying in the cold? God they need to get a fire going as soon as possible. Chloe didn’t expect this temperature drop and it could get dangerous fast, and if the wind howling outside is any indication they might have ended up in a big snow storm. Thank god they have enough rations to last a few days.

Nadine just shrugs her shoulders and Chloe softly swears under her breath. They need to get warm fast.

“How big is your sleeping back?”

“Not that big, why?”

“Can 2 people fit in there?”

“You really want to get out of your sleeping bag and crawl into mine?”

“Yeah, we have nothing to start the fire, I am not going outside to look for something to start the fire and we need to get warm. I don’t like being cold but a temperature drop as big as the one tonight means it will probably only get worse. We are going to need a good night’s sleep. So make some room for me, I am infiltrating you sleeping bag.”

Chloe can hear Nadine mumbling under her breath but she is getting the zipper of her bag a bit down. Chloe is mentally preparing herself for the cold while trying to get her legs to work again. With a deep breath Chloe unzips her sleeping bag and immediately swears. It is really fucking cold.

She shimmies down Nadine’s sleeping bag as fast as possible. Chloe is cold but not that cold, Nadine on the other hand is freezing.

“Why didn’t you wake me! Nadine, this is bad.”

Nadine is trying to protest but Chloe is having none of it. She starts rubbing her hands over Nadine’s body and Chloe is thankful when she sees color return to Nadine’s discolored lips. She grabs her own sleeping bag, swearing at the cold and zips it open and put it on top of them. Giving them an extra layer. By then Chloe is finally realizing she is going to be sleeping in close quarters with Nadine, closer than normal. And the way they are lying right now is not very comfortable. 

“So do you wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

Nadine is already falling back asleep, Chloe quickly checks if Nadine is still warm. Nadine doesn’t answer the question with words, she simply wraps her arm around Chloe’s torso and pulls her close towards her. Chloe is trying very hard not to think anything of it. Nadine is sleep deprived, she is not thinking clearly. 

Doesn’t mean Chloe is going complain. She nestles in Nadine’s arms, and sighs softly.

“Big Spoon it is.”

It does not take long for Chloe to fall asleep, which is a surprise. Chloe normally doesn’t like being close to other people when she is sleeping. But she falls asleep, feeling safe and warm.

She wakes up feeling warm but the warmth at her back is gone. She groggily sits up and sees Nadine working on the fire. It is burning again, Chloe wouldn’t know with what but she is happy the fire is going. 

“Hey, have you been up long?”

Nadine turns around and Chloe’s breath catches in her throat. She is beautiful, the white of the snow, the glow of the fire, it makes Chloe want to take a picture and keep it with her forever. She is being sappy and she normally hates people who are sappy, but for Nadine, for Nadine Chloe thinks she could actually do the sappy stuff.

“Not too long, I found some dry wood in the room next to this one. We need to go outside to see how bad the storm was. Get dressed”

And a shirt is thrown her way. Straight to business it is.

It is white outside, completely white. Yesterday you could see some sort of road, right now you wouldn’t know which snow hill is a house or a hill of rubble. Nadine is staring at the problem ahead. Chloe is not, she has been in worse situations. Chloe has been sneakily making a snowball. She take son look at Nadine and with a grin, takes her aim, moves her arm back 

“If you even think about throwing that thing, I will make you regret it.”

“Yeah?”

Chloe smirks and throws the snowball against Nadine’s back. She turns around with a smile on her face and twinkles in her eye and without a warning, Chloe gets tackled to the ground and a handful of snow gets shoved in her face. 

Chloe shrieks at tries to get away from the cold. Nadine is laughing, head thrown back and Chloe has a perfect look at her neck. Chloe stops shrieking and licks her lips, the snow is slowly melting and dripping under her clothes. Nadine notices that Chloe is staring. Nadine quiets and Chloe can see her glancing at her lips a few times.

There have been moments like this before, but never this serious. Never with this much tension. Chloe is done pretending, is done running away. From her feelings, from responsibility, from a genuine connection. She surges forward, but doesn’t need to reach far because Nadine meets her halfway.

They kiss, Nadine pushes Chloe back into the snow, covers her body with her own. Chloe feels amazing, she reaches up for Nadine’s body, even though she won’t be able to feel anything through all the layers of clothes, she just wants her close. So she does and Nadine let’s her, and that is a greater feeling than any kiss.

They break apart and Nadine looks at her and Chloe grows red in the face.

“I have wanted to do that for a while.”

Chloe grins and cocks her head to the side.

“Really huh? Didn’t notice.”

Nadine gives her a look. And with no mercy at all Chloe gets another handful of snow in her face. Before Chloe can do something back, Nadine has rolled away and is standing, holding out her hand.

“Let’s find a way to get us into a hotel.“

Chloe grabs it an pulls herself up, dusting the snow right into Nadine’s face.

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
